


One Second

by defenestratingreason



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Reveal, Short One Shot, Two word prompt, two-person love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratingreason/pseuds/defenestratingreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One second. That’s all it takes for her world to turn upside down.</p><p>Reveal Fic, written for the prompt *one second".</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Second

One second. That’s all it takes for her world to turn upside down.

One second she’s looking at Chat, opening her mouth to tell him to _go, your transformation’s about to wear off_ – and then there’s a flash of green light and Adrien Agreste is standing in front of her, looking nervous and frightened and just the tiniest bit apologetic, and everything she thought she knew about both boys comes crashing down around her ears.

Because Chat is cocky and confident and thinks he’s the coolest guy on the planet, while Adrien… Adrien is sweet and shy and insecure, and she’s spent the better part of a year realizing that she sees more in him than he does himself.

Apparently she didn’t see enough.

“Ladybug—“ he begins, but she holds up a hand to stop him.

“I need a second.”

She turns away, trying to collect her thoughts. Chat is Adrien. Adrien is Chat. The two boys she knows best in the world, and who she had always thought of as polar opposites, are actually the same person. How she’s supposed to wrap her head around this, she has no idea. Knowing them both so well, she ought to have seen this coming. And yet… She glances back at Adrien. If he really is Chat – _he is,_ she has to insist, because her brain’s still not getting it – then the same should apply to him. He should know that she’s Marinette by now. And how could he, when Marinette and Ladybug are so different? Marinette is a clumsy mess who can’t even get Adrien to notice her feelings for him, while Ladybug knows how to handle herself in a crisis. Ladybug acts like she isn’t scared of anything. Ladybug knows how to handle boys, turning down Chat Noir’s advances with ease. Ladybug—

One second. Chat Noir is in love with her. _Adrien_ is in love with her.

She peeks back at Adrien again. Is she still in love with him, knowing that he’s really Chat?

It only takes her a second to know that the answer is _yes, of course, always_.

She can only hope Adrien feels the same way.

She starts to laugh, because really, this whole situation is absurd.

Adrien frowns. “What’s so funny?”

Her Miraculous beeps, letting her know that she’s about to detransform. Automatically, her hand goes towards her yo-yo, but then she pauses. No. Not this time.

She turns around to face him, making sure he’s looking right into her eyes.

“I’ll tell you in a second.”

And then she lets her transformation go.


End file.
